


Spring Sunshine

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [33]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV), くまみこ | Kuma Miko | Girl Meets Bear
Genre: its been a fun ride!, this is the end folks!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:35:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: When Ice bear comes down to visit Panda and Grizz, he poses a question for the small Grizzly that puts him in a emotional turmoil. Leave his cherished friends and lover to go back home with him, or leave his baby bro behind and stay with them? Grizz's free will is tested as the time for him to make a decision is limited.





	1. Chapter 1

Grizz had a light feeling in his heart today, and there was certainly no doubt about it. With no school or work today, something like that was truly a rarity for the Grizzly.

Looking around his room, his shoulders droop a bit at the reminder that there were no windows in here.

He really wanted to get a good whiff of that fresh spring air, considering that it started no more than a week ago, and it really changed the atmosphere of weather.

The fresh smell of dew and rain droplets on the grass, the smell of dirt, flowers just freshly bloomed from the ground.

He gets up from his bed to go out and enjoy that spring air. A little relaxing outside was something he wanted to enjoy, but he felt it get halted as he suddenly heard his cell phone ring.

Seeing it was Panda on the receiver, he smiled fondly before answering, a grin on his face.

“Hey, dude...” Panda began.

“Yeah, panpan?”

“You may want to come to the cafe right now...” The excitement was dripping, barely being contained in Panda’s voice.

“Why?”

“Because a certain someone is here! And I think you’re gonna be really happy to see them!”

Suspicion filled Grizz as he peered down at the phone for a moment before simply replying “okay.” Hanging up the phone he began out the house and to the cafe. Partly due to curiosity and the other part being eagerness.

It must be someone really great if they managed to make someone like Panda excited enough to let him see them too.

Reaching to the cafe, he looked up at the cafe sign which said closed. He looked in confusion at it for a moment, before Panda suddenly called out, “Hey Grizz over here!”

Panda grinned, before taking his brother's paw and leading him to the back of the cafe. Unexplainable unease grew in him the more he walked.

Finally stopping at the picnic area by the cherry blossom tree; Grizz looked confused at Panda for a moment. The only thing standing there was Shirokuma.

“Come on baby brother show yourself! Grizz is here!” Panda bellowed happily.

Grizz barely had time to process the others words before he saw Ice bear appear from behind Shirokuma.

His baby brother was here. In Japan. They were ALL here now.

Eyes widening a grin stretches across his lips before he bolts over to the other, wrapping Ice bear in a tight bear hug; a laugh coming out of Grizz’s mouth as he did so.

Putting him down Grizz began to ask, “Bro! When did you get here?”

“Ice bear got here this morning.”

“Oh! That reminds me, How long are you staying?” Panda interjected, going over to Ice bear before putting a paw on his shoulder.

“Tomorrow.” Ice bear responds blunt and to the point.

“Aw man….it sucks you’re leaving so soon...” Panda pouted for a moment before an idea hatched in his mind.

“We gotta have a going away party for you!” Panda suggests with a wide smile.

“Yeah bro it’d be super fun! And you may even make some friends there!” Grizz chimed in.

Ice bear looked at the two with his usual stony and blank face. Nearly despondent for the longest time before he nodded in agreeance.

“Great! Shirokuma you don’t mind if we do this at the cafe do you?” Panda asked.

“No problem! But if he’s leaving tomorrow it’d be best to go plan now.” Shirokuma told the other before Panda and Shirokuma began to walk off, chattering about how it was going to work.

Meanwhile, while Panda and Shirokuma are off planning on who to bring and what to serve, Ice bear’s cold and stoic eyes stare into Grizz’s.

The two bears are silent for a long moment before suddenly Grizz felt his paws be grabbed by Ice bear. He’s too shocked to pull away or ask what he was doing. Soon he was behind the cherry blossom tree.

The polar bear slowly began to walk a bit more forward to him, causing Grizz to move back now, his back pressed against the tree.

“Does Grizz want to go home?”

Grizz looked a bit confused at him for a long moment, as Ice bear simply waited for him to respond with that blank stony face.

“Home? What do you mean?”

“With. Ice. Bear.” Ice bear clarified to the other.

Grizz looked shocked at the others words. Eyes widened, he wanted to hold the same reaction Panda did when he asked him to come back to the cave.

He wants to just whip out a passionate no and say this is his home too. But the answer never gets to leave his lips. Leaving Grizz with a very timid demeanor towards the other.

“I-I….don’t...I don’t know yet.” Grizz responds a bit shakily.

Ice bear is silent in response, before slinking back now, allowing the other space.

“Ice bear will let you think about it.” He simply tells the other before walking off to where Shirokuma and Panda were.

Finally getting off from behind the tree, he peered over to see Shirokuma and Panda happily talking with Ice bear.

A conflicted look slowly etching more onto his face.

-

Lying in bed, Grizz felt himself uncomfortably stir in it. That question still ran rampant through his mind.

Do I want to go with Ice bear?

He gave a loud groan before putting a pillow over his face. Slowly but surely, he could feel himself dozing away into a dream…

Finally, in sleep, Grizz found himself simply floating through white space. He tried to bring his paws up but...he couldn’t even see anything?!

Floating for a good long moment he suddenly hears a voice echo out, “Do you want to come home with Ice bear?”

Looking up, he saw the polar bear floating in front of him. His face contorted into a frown at the same question asked earlier.

“D-Dude I told you I'm not sure yet!” He shot out in response.

“When will you EVER know?!” Grizz suddenly heard yelled back out to him.

Turning around, he looked to see himself floating through the white space. But how was that even possible?

“You know damn well you’re only conflicted because you’re not thinking of what you want. You’ve been thinking of how it’d affect everyone else!” The other Grizz pointed out to him.

“Well? Is it so bad to care about my friends that much? I just don’t want them to be upset!” Grizz shot back.

“It’s only a problem when you let the opinions of others influence the decisions that affect YOU and YOU alone.” Other Grizz said, with a frown.

Suddenly Grizz felt himself standing on the ground again. He could see his shape. He could see his form. He was him again.

“Stop lying to yourself. And go with what you want. There’s nothing wrong with thinking for your self-interest.”

“You need to know what you and you alone are passionate with. What do you want?”

Grizz could only look at the other in confusion as he watched him slowly begin to fade away floating in front of him.

“You choose your own fate.” Was the last thing he said before Grizz felt himself abruptly wake up with a gasp.

A cold sweat on his fur, he pants heavily for a few minutes. A memory of everything said to him in the dream there.

I think I know what I want now. Grizz thought, before turning back over to go to sleep. Tomorrow was surely going to be a very long day.


	2. My Decision (A)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizz comes up with his decision (First end)

The next day, Panda and Shirokuma were setting up the last of the decorations in the cafe for the going away party.

“Dude this is gonna be so fun! I really haven’t seen my little brother in a long time so this would be good to catch up on old times.” Panda chirped with a grin on his face.

“I’m glad you’re happy Panda-Chan, I know how things were when you had to leave them...”

“Haha yeah….” Panda trailed off for a moment, he looked like he was contemplating before he began to say, “Honestly when I first got here, I felt like I was just gonna detach from my two brothers. I was never going to see them again, and I’d just….have to be independent and alone...”

Panda looks down a bit sad in remembrance, but his eyes dart back up to look at Shirokuma, “But it’s alright now. I’ve learned long from then that I really shouldn’t just...do that. They’re my brothers and I love them and I can still have them in my life and be independent.”

“Hm, you’re exactly right Panda-San.” Shirokuma nodded with a smile, about to say something when he heard the door open and several people coming inside chattering.

Panda-Kun, Grizzly, Natsu, Machi, and Penguin-San was there….but where’s Grizz and Ice bear? Panda noted internally a bit worried now.

‘What’s taking so long...’ Panda thought as the rest of the people began to talk amongst one another.

“Panda-San, where’s Grizz-San and Ice bear?” Panda-Kun asked Panda, only receiving a shrug in response.

He had no idea.

“I really don’t know Panda-Ku-” Panda is cut off as he sees the two bears in the distance.

As the two entered the cafe, Panda immediately noticed something very peculiar.

Grizz had a suitcase too along with Ice bear.

Panda’s about to ask him what’s it for, but Ice bear begins to speak before he can do it.

“Ice bear has news.” The polar bear said flatly, causing everyone to fall silent, now looking at them.

“Grizz is leaving with Ice bear.”

Murmurs of confusion began to go throughout the room.

“W-What the hell does he mean Grizz is leaving?!” Grizzly suddenly booms through the crowd.

“Grizz?!” He shouts towards the other for denial or confirmation.

Grizz only looks down a bit now, not choosing to answer; a look of guilt clearly on his face.

Noticing his brothers guilty look, Panda began to know what Ice bear said was true.

Eyes looking over besides him, he sees the Grizzly with angry tears in his eyes, he looked like he was about to say more; Panda let out a gentle sigh before shaking his head no.

“Well, what are we supposed to do?! We can’t just let him leave?!” Grizzly poses the question with much intensity behind his words.

“Grizzly...stop...we can’t just get upset and hog tie Grizz down because we don’t want him to go.” Panda began, looking up at the Grizzly who held a defeated look in his eyes.

“We have to respect the choices he makes. This is what he wanted.” Panda affirmed to the Grizzly, only getting a quiet okay in response.

Putting a paw on Grizzly’s larger paw, he began to rub it for a moment, looking at Grizzly with a forlorn look.

Looking over his shoulder, he saw Natsu and Grizz talking for a moment before the two traded a kiss. He could see tears bubble up in Natsu’s eyes as he began to walk away.

Looking back at Grizzly for a moment he began to talk, “You know….this reminds me kinda when I left the cave. I mean I didn’t get a huge going away party or in fact, any going away party….but people were sa-”

He stops as he sees from the corner of his eye, Grizz covering his face with two paws. Was he crying?

He was.

Panda wastes no time now as his paws separate from Grizzly’s and he walks over to Grizz. Walking over to him, Panda was absolutely silent.

Words of comfort are hard coming to Panda but he has to think of something. Thinking for a long moment, he finally finds it and he brings Grizz in for a hug, much to Grizz’s shock.

“P-Panpan?!” He utters, as the other hugs him tightly.

Grizz knew Panda was a real stickler for physical touch. He’d barely ever initiate it, and he’d be quick to slap paws off if you do it on a whim.

“You can always call me when you get back home bro….you’ll do that right?” Panda asks in a hush as he gently rubbed Grizz’s head.

“Y-Yeah...” Grizz responded a bit shakily.

“You call me okay? I mean it. Go buy a cell phone when you get back and you text me!” Panda says in almost a scolding tone.

“Okay okay! I will! I promise!” Grizz shrank back, before giving out a laugh.

Wiping the tears, he brought both him and ice in tightly for one more hug.

Separating Panda still had a dire question on his tongue, “So...can you guys at least stay for the going away party?”

“Ice bear has 30 minutes.”

A saddened look appears on Panda’s face and he looks down at that statement.

“Okay.” Panda replies with a smile.

“Let’s try and have as much fun with the time we got!”

The next 30 minutes was spent eating the goods Shirokuma made, Panda-Kun showing everyone the ‘cool’ trick of making Penguin’s stomach blush, and Panda and Natsu laughing about how much they used to despise one another, considering how their relationship was now.

Now, everyone stood outside to watch Grizz and Ice leave.

Beginning to go to the car, Grizz looked back at all his friends...all the people he met coming here. He gives one more wave, which they return enthusiastically.

With the exception of Grizzly who looked like a dejected puppy in the rain. It didn’t show in his hard features, but it certainly showed in his posture and glance towards the pavement.

Feeling empathy, he knew exactly what it felt like. He remembered how dejected and abandoned he felt when Panda left, and in a way, he was doing the same now.

Walking up to Grizzly, he looked at the other a bit worriedly.

“H-Hey I’m sorry if I made you upset with my decision Grizzly-San...you’re like my best friend and roommate...it hurts me to leave you too.”

Grizzly is non-despondent for a long moment before he brings the other in for the tightest hug he ever gave.

“D-Damn it...you have no RIGHT to apologize. This is your life. G-Go live it damn it. But you better make sure you text ME too when you get home got it?!” Grizzly demanded with a harsh scolding look.

“U-Uh yeah! Yeah! Of course!” Grizz said a bit muffled through fur as he hugged him back.

Putting him down, Grizzly gave a sniffle, before putting a paw on his head.

As Grizz begins to walk to the car, he stops as he sees his younger brother now in front of Panda.

“Yeah, baby bro?” Panda questioned as the other walked to him now.

“Panda. Can come home. With Ice bear and Grizz.” Ice bear offers to Panda.

Panda felt himself about to give the same heated and passionate response he gave Grizz….but it doesn’t seem to come out.

He was at peace. He didn’t feel the need to angrily define his existence here.

Looking back at all of his friends and lovers, he gave a smile. He definitely wanted to stay here. With them.

“No. I’m home.” Panda simply responded with a docile look.

Ice bear looked at the other for a moment before nodding, beginning to get in the rental car with Grizz to go to the airport.

As the car begins to roar up, Everyone began to yell their goodbye and wave to the car one more time, watching the car go off.

Growing smaller and smaller in the distance before the car was completely out of sight now. He was gone.

Tears began to finally come into Panda’s eyes. Wiping them with a solitary paw, he could only crumple to his knees now.

The pure raw emotion of grief finally settling in after all the shock.

Suddenly he feels a large paw placed itself on his shoulder. Looking up, it revealed to be Shirokuma. He looked a bit forlorn as he gently rubbed his shoulder.

“Okaerinasai Panda-Chan.”

Panda felt himself sniffle before was pulled in a strong hug by Shirokuma. Resting a bit on Shirokuma’s chest now, he felt another large body cling onto him. It was Grizzly. He could faintly see the brown fur from the corner of his eyes.

He feels shocked, as hugs were a rarity for the Grizzly to do, but he still accepts it.

“Tadaima...” Panda squeaks out before relaxing, sandwiched between Grizzly and Shirokuma.


	3. My Decision (B)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate ending.

The next day, Panda and Shirokuma were setting up the last of the decorations in the cafe for the going away party.

“Dude this is gonna be so fun! I really haven’t seen my little brother in a long time so this would be good to catch up on old times.” Panda chirped with a grin on his face.

“I’m glad you’re happy Panda-Chan, I know how things were when you had to leave them...”

“Haha yeah….” Panda trailed off for a moment, he looked like he was contemplating before he began to say, “Honestly when I first got here, I felt like I was just gonna detach from my two brothers. I was never going to see them again, and I’d just….have to be independent and alone...”

Panda looks down a bit sad in remembrance, but his eyes dart back up to look at Shirokuma, “But it’s alright now. I’ve learned long from then that I really shouldn’t just...do that. They’re my brothers and I love them and I can still have them in my life and be independent.”

“Hm, you’re exactly right Panda-San.” Shirokuma nodded with a smile, about to say something when he heard the door open and several people coming inside chattering.

Panda-Kun, Grizzly, Natsu, Machi, and Penguin-San was there….but where’s Grizz and Ice bear? Panda noted internally a bit worried now.

‘What’s taking so long...’ Panda thought as the rest of the people began to talk amongst one another.

“Panda-San, where’s Grizz-San and Ice bear?” Panda-Kun asked Panda, only receiving a shrug in response.

He had no idea.

-

Grizz was currently getting ready for the party. Prepared to go and tell Ice bear his decision, he left the house, walking to the cafe.

A few minutes into walking though, Grizz managed to spot Ice bear! He had a suitcase in paw and was presumably going to the cafe too.

About to call out to him, he stopped when he saw the polar bear stop dead in his tracks. His head turning around to look RIGHT at Grizz.

Walking over to him, Ice bear looked at him with blank eyes.

“Has big brother made a decision?” Ice bear asks the other.

Grizz contemplates for a moment before responding with the answer he thought over. The one he’s been stewing over for a bit.

“Yeah….I’m not going with you. I’m sorry little bro.” Grizz says a bit weakly, but it was the decision he wanted.

A look of disappointment flashed on Ice bear’s face as he grips the suitcase handle a bit tighter.

“Ice bear understands….”

“Ah! That’s so good, I thought you’d be pretty bu-” Grizz was cut off, seeing the polar bear take the ticket out of his suitcase.

“Eh? W-What are you doing bro?” Grizz questioned.

Ice bear chose to remain silent as he began to rip it clean in half with his paws. The two pieces of the ticket now scattered across the concrete.

“H-Huh?! What was that for bro?!” Now you can’t go home!” Grizz pointed out, looking at the ripped up ticket on the floor, before the wind suddenly blows, carrying it away.

“Ice bear. Doesn’t need to go home.”

Grizz looked a bit shocked at the brother's words. He just threw his ticket away...like that.

“Where are you gonna stay then?” Grizz asked, concern for his younger brother approaching.

“Ice bear will be In Okinawa.”

“O-Okinawa...” Grizz repeats to himself, a blank look of shock on his face, he couldn’t believe how this was resolved.

A grin slowly stretched on his face as he grabbed the others paw and began towards the cafe. They had to tell everyone!

-

“S-Shirokuma-Chan….I’m starting to get worried,” Panda admitted with an anxious look on his face.

“It’s okay Panda-Chan. Just calm down and try talking with some of the people. Your brothers will come.” Shirokuma comforted, a large paw gently caressing his face.

“Y-Yeah….I should..” Panda sighed, before beginning to go over and talking to Panda-Kun. Stopping dead in his tracks as he heard the door open.

It was Grizz….and Ice bear!

He’s about to greet the other but stops as Ice bear raises a paw.

“Ice bear has news.” He began with a blank look.

Everyone stopped their talking to look over at them now.

“Ice bear isn’t going home.” The polar bear vaguely announced.

Everyone began to murmur a bit in confusion at the statement. What exactly did that mean?

“He’s staying in Okinawa!” Grizz bellowed.

Various clapping and words of congratulations began to go through the crowd, but Panda looked a bit confused.

As the people began to socialize again, Panda quietly slinked off to go towards Ice bear and Grizz.

“Why did you do that? I thought you really wanted to go home.” Panda asked hushed to the polar bear.

“Grizz wouldn’t come.” Ice bear said plainly to the other.

That response caused Panda’s eyes to widen in shock before glancing over at his brother. Ice bear offered Grizz to come home with him...and he said no?

“Y-You really did that bro?” Panda asks as he looks in awe.

“Well yeah.” Grizz nodded in response.

Panda goes silent for a moment, trying to find the right words to say. He’s near frozen.

“Why didn’t you do it?” Panda asked, his curiosity peaked.

“Well…..because I'm ALREADY home. With my friends, and Natsu, and YOU.

Panda is silent for a moment, before finally bringing him in for a soft hug.

“Let’s go back to having fun at the party,” Grizz told the other as they separated, and Panda simply nodded as they began to go to walk back to where everyone was.

“Say Ice bear….how are you gonna get to Okinawa?” Panda asked.

“Ice bear had bought two tickets.”

The sudden realization crashes down Panda, and he now knows Ice bear PLANNED this out. He gives a snicker before following behind Grizz to enjoy the rest of the evening.


End file.
